sandbox_twofandomcom-20200214-history
Trouvaille
T R O U V A I L L E Dignified☯Idiosyncratic☯Principled _____________________ _____________________ Kachou☯花鳥風月☯Fuugetsu “ Experience the beauties of nature, and in doing so learn about yourself.” CONSPECTUS Additionals _________________ LEGISLATION Main Regulations 1 ☯ We ask for all of our members to be active, therefore, do not join if you know you will be majorly inactive. After a week of unexcused inactivity you will be given a warning, 3 days after that warning you will be removed from the hierarchy. To avoid this please contact one of the Emperors and notify them or your absence. If there was a misunderstanding you will be accepted back. 2 ☯ The higher rankings are given to those the Emperors feel are worthy. Do not beg for these ranks, as your pleads will be disregarded. Higher rankings are earned, not challenged for, no competitions will be head for those ranks. 3 ☯ You are expected to obtain our identification tag at all times. This is to prevent confusion between other groups. If you change your tag you will be accused of double-grouping. 4 ☯ You may only join Trouvaille one more time after leaving the first time. After that you will no longer be welcomed back into the society. 5 ☯ Yes, two OCs are allowed, however you may only obtain a second OC after taking place in the group for two weeks or more. You may not have two OCs that are both high ranks. 6 ☯ Those who share accounts with siblings, friends, etc, will not be accepted into our hierarchy. This is to prevent double-grouping occurrences and confusion. 7 ☯ Double-grouping is strictly prohibited. Once caught you will be immediately added to the Hari Kiri and will not be allowed to return. 8 ☯ Please respect all accepted visitors we may have when they are around us.. 9 ☯ If you leave less than 2 weeks after joining you will be added to the Hari Kiri and will not be allowed to return. This is due to the fact that we want loyal members, we are not a hotel. Roleplay Etiquette 1 ☯ Over-powered OCs, any form of powerplaying, god-modding, etc is not acceptable. 2 ☯ We ask during serious moments you obtain proper roleplay attire. We do not have a dresscode, however it is expected that you have knowledge of proper etiquette. If someone asks you to remove an item for it is not acceptable at the time being, please do so. 3 ☯ Drama is asked to be kept to a minimum. It can be very stressful to members of the society. 4 ☯ Be realistic. There's not much to say here other than be as realistic as possible during serious roleplay. 5 ☯ It is expected that those with the Merchant or Artisan rank have knowledge of herbs and are capable to use them correctly during roleplay. Discord Yes, Trouvaille has a discord server meant specifically for members among the group. We require, if you have a discord account, that you give it to us when joining along with your application in order to be added to the server. Once you leave the society one of the Emperors will remove you from the server as soon as possible if you do not leave yourself. Regarding our server, we do have a few policies. 1 ☯ Harassment, abuse or bullying is unacceptable under any circumstances 2 ☯ No homophobia or transphobia 3 ☯ Be respectful to everyone regardless of their placement among the hierarchy 4 ☯ Do not flood/spam text channels 5 ☯ Regarding profanity, cussing is allowed in our server. If there's a problem with excessive language please respectfully ask the person to stop. 6 ☯ If a user's behavior is obnoxious or uncomfortable for users among the server, even if unintentionally, they will be asked to stop. If refusal occurs or they continued/acted in such manner multiple times, a kick or ban will be placed. 7 ☯ Racist & sexist jokes along with anything similar are prohibited. 8 ☯ Be mindful of discussing mature content on the chat, there are various age differences. There is #nsfw-chat for these conversations 9 ☯ Links to malware sites, troll sites, inappropriate sites , etc are prohibited. 10 ☯ Keep bot commands in #bot-commands _________________ ITINERARY _________________ HIERARCHY | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:#182b25;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:#182b25;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:#182b25;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:#182b25;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:transparent;text-align:center;background-color:#182b25;" | |} |} _________________ TOPOGRAPHY _________________ PRAXIS Tsukimi - Tsukimi: moon viewing festival :) Nastukashii - Nastukashii: sort of like the day of the dead _________________ TOURNEY _________________ CONVICTIONS - Wabi-sabi: This is a way of living which focuses on finding beauty withing the imperfections of life. - Isshokenmei: To do something with all one's might. - this would be a belief that one should work with all of their effort when it is needed no matter the costs - Oubaitori: The idea that people, like flowers, bloom in their own time and their own individual ways _________________ CONSOCIATION Nakama Mentsu Gaman _________________ Applications _________________ CONTACT |} _________________ Category:Tribes